


Drarry fic

by Squiddlydiddlydoooooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Harry is a Tease, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddlydiddlydoooooo/pseuds/Squiddlydiddlydoooooo
Summary: who lived to be in his little coffee shop In london. He also never expected him to reciprocate the feelings he'd had for him for years.





	Drarry fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy never expected the boy who lived to be in his little coffee shop in London.

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry potter and Draco malfoy made somewhat of a truce with Each other. They said that they would stay out of each other’s lives, and that was that. Although this was heart breaking for Draco, he agreed, because that's what harry wanted. That's why. Because that what a good person did. Even at their own expense. He would prove to everyone that he was a changed person. Everyone except Harry potter. Because he was staying true to what he had promised. He had, for four years, stayed out of potter’s life, but as Draco was going about his life, harry potter barged into it. Uninvited. But harry didn't need an invitation to be in his life.

Draco had tried. He tried to be in relationships, but none had lasted. He tried taking up hobbies, but got bored within weeks. He tried to make friends, but all rejected him. He tried so damn hard, and the thanks he got was laughable. He was on his fifth hobby: cooking. He was single. He had only pansy and blaise, and he was so sad all the time. He went into a deep depression. He barely took care of himself, and all he drank was alcohol and sobering potion for work. He had, quite magically, managed to get a job in the muggle world and held it. He worked at a coffee shop, where he was polite to his coworkers and customers, while he made exquisite drinks behind the bar. He missed the wizarding world, but he knew he could never go back. So he just stayed in this little coffee shop in London, longing for the boy with a lightning bolt on his forehead.

Harry knew as well as anyone that Draco malfoy had had a crush on him at hogwarts. Draco was never good at hiding things. So when he saw the blonde boy out of the corner of his eye, his heart fluttered. He too had a crush on draco, but he would never admit that, so he just calmly walked into the shop, and sat down at a nearby table and waited for him to notice him. He smirked as he read a book he had brought with him.

Draco had never expected to see the boy who lived in his coffee shop. Especially not after they had agreed to stay away from each other. He subtly snuck into the break room, about to have an anxiety attack. Suddenly, someone walked in, and Draco composed himself. “Everything alright, dray” asked his coworker, Cassandra. “Yeah. I'm fine Cass.” He responded in a reassuring voice. He could tell that she didnt believe him. He couldn't blame her. Even he didn't believe himself. He flashed her a sheepish smile, and she reciprocated the look. “Well if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. You just have to say the word.” She said in a tone that made him feel better. “Thanks Cass.” He said. “No problem. Anytime.” She said, her bubbly demeanor returning. Then she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. 

Draco felt better, but as he peeked through the donor’s window, he could still see harry sitting in the café. He slowly stood and walked through the door, and made his way to the bar. It took ten full minutes for Draco to even look in the other man’s direction, and because he was reading, he admired his strong jaw, his messy black hair, his emerald green eyes, and...he was looking at him. He quickly looked away, his face turning red, and went back to making drinks. He looked up again, and he was still staring at him. Why oh why was he looking at him? Why was he looking at him? Why not at anyone else? Why did he have to look so gorgeous. With those glasses, still as cute as when they were at Hogwarts. That confident air he had about him. And those eyes... They glinted mischievously, as if to say that he had a secret he wanted to share with Draco and only Draco. 

“Draco. Can you hear me?” asked Cassandra, slightly annoyed. Breaking his gaze from Harry, he answered with a confused “what?”. “I need you to take that man’s order, if you would.” She said, pointing across the restaurant towards harry. His heart dropped. “...yes ma’am.” He said. He slowly walked across the café, trying to think of what to say. ‘Hi harry, who I haven't seen for four years, but suddenly popped into my restaurant unexpectedly! How are you?” no, that would never do. He decided on a neutral, “Hello, can I take your order?”. Those stupid eyes. That damned hair. Salazar, he looked even better up close. “Just black tea, no sugar, no milk.” He replied sweetly. He flashed Draco a dazzling smile, and he was sure he went bright red. Harry then just went back to reading his book. “Sure thing.” Draco said, covering his face with his notepad whilst he swiftly walked back to the bar. He mad the drink, and brought it back to him. Before he could say anything, Draco returned to his station. Harry curiously looked at draco, and smiled politely as he sipped his tea. Don't look at me that way. I feel like I'm going to have an aneurysm. Draco thought, as he looked away from him. After about thirty minutes, harry left, and the instant he walked out the door, draco felt relief. He went over to the table where he was sitting, and found a small piece of paper with a number on it. He had given him his number. What was he playing at? Of course he would text the number, but only to ask why. Why had he given draco his number? Was it even his number? Well, only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the absolute cringe that this first chapter is.


End file.
